Tim Meadows
| birth_place = Highland Park, Michigan, U.S. | other_names = | occupation = Actor, comedian | years_active = 1986–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Timothy Meadows (born February 5, 1961) is an American actor and comedian and one of the longest-running cast members on Saturday Night Live, where he appeared for ten seasons. Early life and education Meadows was born in Highland Park, Michigan, the son of Mardell, a nurse's assistant, and Lathon Meadows, a janitor. He studied television and radio broadcasting at Wayne State University. Career Meadows began performing improvisational comedy at the Soup Kitchen Saloon. Meadows' start in show business was in Chicago as a member of The Second City comedy troupe alongside future star Chris Farley. In 1991, Meadows landed a spot on Saturday Night Live and would go on to become a longtime cast member, appearing on the program until 2000. (Meadows was on the show for ten seasons; this was the record for the longest tenure on the show until it was surpassed by Darrell Hammond in 2005, whose record was also surpassed by Kenan Thompson in 2017.) Meadows' lengthy tenure on the show was used as a gag in three monologues when former cast members Phil Hartman and Mike Myers returned to the show to host, and when Alec Baldwin hosted for his twelfth time. Meadows often spoofed famous personalities including O. J. Simpson, Michael Jackson, Tiger Woods, Oprah Winfrey and Erykah Badu on SNL, and one time remarked that he had no character that was identified to him, such as Wayne and Garth being identified to Mike Myers and Dana Carvey. Eventually he did get an original character with Leon Phelps, "The Ladies' Man", a perpetually horny talk show host who falsely believed himself to be the living definition of what women search for in a man. The character was adapted into a 2000 film, The Ladies Man, which followed the character's attempts to find love and a suitable outlet for his beloved radio program. In 2001, he co-starred in Three Days (2001); in 2003 he appeared as Miles McDermott in The Even Stevens Movie. Meadows soon moved on to other projects, including a regular role on the short-lived NBC sitcom The Michael Richards Show and a supporting role in the 2004 film The Cookout. He also guest starred as a client on the hit NBC comedy The Office in the second-season episode "The Client". He played a high school principal in Mean Girls, a film written by (and co-starring) fellow SNL cast member Tina Fey. He also had a part in Handsome Boy Modeling School's album White People. In 2007, he appeared in a substantial supporting role in Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story. Meadows has appeared in other feature films, including Coneheads, It's Pat, and Wayne's World 2, all of which were based on popular SNL characters and had varying degrees of success. Most recently he was in the 2006 film The Benchwarmers alongside his former SNL co-stars Rob Schneider and David Spade. He was also featured in CBS's Gameshow Marathon (summer 2006), has appeared on The Colbert Report in the recurring role of P.K. Winsome, a conservative pundit and entrepreneur (who made an appearance at the Rally to Restore Sanity and/or Fear), and starred in The Bill Engvall Show. He was also a frequent guest on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson as a comic field reporter. On May 31, 2008, Meadows threw out a ceremonial first pitch and conducted the seventh-inning stretch at Wrigley Field during a Chicago Cubs game against the Colorado Rockies. In 2014, Meadows co-starred alongside Casey Wilson and Ken Marino in the short-lived NBC sitcom Marry Me. He and Dan Bucatinsky played "The Kevins", the gay dads of Annie (played by Wilson) who are both named Kevin. Since 2013, he has appeared in a recurring role on the ABC sitcom The Goldbergs, playing Mr. Glascott, the high school's parrot-owning guidance counselor. In 2016, he began starring in the FOX live-action/animation hybrid Son of Zorn opposite Cheryl Hines and Jason Sudeikis. He also had a recurring role in Brooklyn Nine-Nine as Jake Peralta's prison roommate. Meadows continues to perform improv in Chicago and Los Angeles, most frequently at venues such as the ImprovOlympic and Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre. With Heather Anne Campbell and Miles Stroth, Meadows frequently performed in the improvised sketch show, Heather, Miles, and Tim in Los Angeles. Personal life From July 1997 to 2005, Meadows was married to Michelle Taylor, with whom he has two children. Filmography Film Television *''Saturday Night Live'' (1991) as Various Characters (Series Regular; 1991–2000) *''Strangers with Candy'' (1999) as Percy Kittens (1 episode) *''The Michael Richards Show'' (2000) as Kevin Blakeley (Series Regular; 2000) *''TV Funhouse'' (2000) as Various Voices (Recurring - 2 episodes) *''Third Watch'' (2001) as Leroy Watkins (1 episode) *''The Even Stevens Movie'' (2003) as Miles McDermott *''One on One'' (2004) as Leroy Ballard (1 episode) *''Living with Fran'' (2005) as Greg Peters (Recurring - 3 episodes) *''The Office'' (2005) as Christian (1 episode) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006) as Soul Train Teacher (1 episode) *''Reba'' (2006) as Steve Norris (1 episode) *''The Colbert Report'' (2006) as P.K. Winsome (Recurring - 9 episodes; 2006–2014) *''Help Me Help You'' (2006) as Dr. Pete Spiller (Recurring - 3 episodes) *''Lovespring International'' (2006) as Joe Reynolds (1 episode) *''According to Jim'' (2007) as Dennis (1 episode) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' as Hal (1 episode) *''Lil' Bush'' (2007) as Barack Obama (Series Regular; 2007–2008) *''The Bill Engvall Show'' (2007) as Paul DuFrayne (Series regular; 2007–2009) *''Glory Daze'' (2010) as Professor Haines (Series regular; 2010–2011) *''Funny or Die Presents'' (2010) as Skip Spence Raylon (1 episode) *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' (2010) as Dr. Volk (Recurring - 2 episodes) *''Mean Girls 2'' (2011) as Ron Duvall *''The Life & Times of Tim'' (2011) as Various Voices (Recurring 2 episodes; 2011–2012) *''Suburgatory'' (2012) as Edmond (Recurring - 3 episodes; 2012–2014) *''Mr. Box Office'' (2012) as Principal Theodore Martin (Series regular; 2012–2015) *''Bob's Burgers'' (2012) as Mike the Mailman (Recurring - 9 episodes; 2012–2015) *''30 Rock'' (2013) as Martin Lutherking (1 episode) *''The Venture Bros.'' (2013) as Wind Song (1 episode) *''Comedy Bang! Bang!'' (2013) as J. Milo Beauregard (1 episode) *''The Goldbergs'' (2013–2018) as Principal Glascott (Recurring 11 episodes) *''Marry Me'' as Kevin 1 (Series regular; 2014–2015) *''The Spoils Before Dying'' (2015) as Gary Dunhill *''Son of Zorn'' (2016) as Craig (Series regular; 2016–2017) *''Tween Fest'' (2016) as Hologram Miles Davis (1 episode) *''The Late Show with Stephen Colbert'' (2016) as P.K. Winthrop (1 episode) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2017) as Caleb (recurring) *''No Activity'' as Det. Judd Tolbeck *''Man with a Plan'' (2017–2018) as Rudy (4 episodes) *''All About the Washingtons'' (2018) as himself (1 episode) *''Schooled'' (2019) as Principal Glascott References External links * * Official website Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Michigan Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male comedians Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:African-American comedians Category:African-American stand-up comedians Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Highland Park, Michigan Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American sketch comedians Category:Wayne State University alumni